


A Simpler Time

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 03:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18024080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They were yelling louder now, and Glare was trying to cover her ears. Soon, she hears a glass break on the floor.She gets up and goes to her door, opening it."WILL YOU FUCKING STOP!? YOU'RE STARTING TO SOUND LIKE MOM AND DAD!"There's stomping downstairsHer brother starts yelling up the stairs"THE FUCK  DIDJA' JUST SAY TO ME YOU LI'L  BITCH?"Glare would grit her teeth"YA' FUCKIN' HEARD ME, YE DRUNK BASTARD!"





	A Simpler Time

Glare walked into her house, throwing her bags on the floor. She sighs, shaking her head. Her brother was sitting at the kitchen table, drunk and passed out. She walks upstairs humming, going to take a shower. Glare gets out of the shower, much more relaxed. She could hear her brothers downstairs, one still drunk, the other just getting home and seeing him. She would go back to her room, hearing her brothers arguing.

"Don't interfere, they need to work it out.. Don't interfere, they need to work it out.. Don't interfere, they need to work it out..."

They were yelling louder now, and Glare was trying to cover her ears. Soon, she hears a glass break on the floor.  
She gets up and goes to her door, opening it.

"WILL YOU FUCKING STOP!? YOU'RE STARTING TO SOUND LIKE MOM AND DAD!"

There's stomping downstairs

Her brother starts yelling up the stairs

"THE FUCK DIDJA' JUST SAY TO ME YOU LI'L _BITCH_?"

Glare would grit her teeth

"YA' _FUCKIN'_   HEARD ME, YE DRUNK BASTARD!"

She slams the door, scream, and punch the wall.

There's more yelling, and then there's a loud "CRASH!"

Glare gets up, barging down the stairs. One brother had smashed a glass over the the other, and the shock made him pass out. She walks out the door, not responding when her brother asks where she's going.

Glare get's into her brother's car, his keys still in the ignition. She starts the car, and drives off.

She parks the car on the side of the highway, pulling a bottle of alcohol out of the back seat. She walks into the forest, holding her gun. She walks through the forest, following a very specific path. All of a sudden, she turns right, off of the path.She ducks under branches, stepping carefully, quietly. It was a path she'd taken all the time when she was a little kid. She stops at two stones in a clearing, looking down at them.

She sits down between them, humming a quiet song.

"Hi, Mom. Hi, Dad. It's been a while, huh?"

Glare opens the alcohol

"Caleb's drunk again. Jamie knocked him out before he could hurt anyone."

She lies back, humming the same quiet song.

"Also, Caleb told me what happened. He was drunk when he texted me that answer, but I guess that's normal now."

Glare pours out some of the drink on each of the graves.

"But I was in the hospital when it happened, so you didn't get to say goodbye. Sorry."

She would look around at the familiar landscape, smiling.

"They told the police you fled the country, and that's the story they told me. I guess I was to little to understand, but y'know...

"And," Glare closes her eyes, taking a deep breath. "I also came to say goodbye. Sorry, but I won't be coming by anymore."

Glare fiddles with the gun in her hand, humming the song.

She continues to hum the song, swaying back and forth

She yawns

"So, Mom, Dad..."

She starts to tear up, breathing slowly.

"Goodbye..."

Glare loads three bullets into the round, spinning it. She holds the gun to her head and cocks it, taking a deep breath.

She pulls the trigger.

There's a loud bang, and heat where the barrel was, but no bullet. Glare opens her eyes, tears rolling down her face. She screams in frustration and throws the gun.She sobs into her hands, half upset and half relieved.

"I... I guess I lose..."

Glare falls onto her back, still sobbing. She feels tired. Very tired. She passes out on the grass.

**Author's Note:**

> ... This story is terrible.  
> Comment if you even see it, they're the reason I write.


End file.
